


Verboten

by Phaerlax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Mild S&M, Spanking, Voodoo doll
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: Os arquimagos diziam que mexer com magia proibida tinha consequências, mas não eram específicos o suficiente.





	Verboten

— Eu acho… — Vance começou, hesitante em afirmar com certeza. Tinha seguido os passos descritos nas instruções confusas, tão bem quanto era possível, e improvisado as partes que pareciam estar faltando… definitivamente não era sua zona de conforto. Não tinha anotações de aulas para consultar a respeito daquilo, é claro, e pedir ajuda a um professor estava totalmente fora de cogitação, por motivos  _ óbvios _ . Ainda assim, ao riscar a última linha do diagrama, pingar uma gotinha de sangue no pano e tirar a efígie de dentro do círculo de agregação, tinha sentido um  _ formigamento… _

Deitado na prateleira em que se instalara algumas horas atrás e de onde dificilmente sairia antes da hora de comer, Pantagruel — seu familiar, um gatão obeso — observava com certo desinteresse seu mestre segurar o bonequinho em que trabalhara tanto, não partilhando da mesma excitação. Não tinha adormecido, no entanto, o que já era alguma coisa.

— Você acha… — Curioso, Gavin se debruçou na beirada da cama, esticando o pescoço pra observar o namorado agachado no chão do quarto, ao lado do complicado círculo de agregação, dos livros abertos e dos componentes arcanos amontoados. Diferente de Pantagruel, o familiar dele parecia igualmente curioso; sentado na cabeça de Gavin e agarrado a seu cabelo, o mico Cavendish acompanhava o olhar de seu mestre com olhinhos lustrosos.

Nervoso, mas ansioso pela confirmação, Vance segurou um dos bracinhos da efígie. Os membros e extremidades eram segmentados internamente em peças de madeira, amarradas umas às outras debaixo do pano com nós de cabelo trançado, enquanto o corpo em si era pano estufado com cabelo. O cabelo era de Vance, assim como a gota de sangue que manchava o peito do boneco.

Vance puxou o braço de leve, e imediatamente deixou a efígie cair ao sentir um tranco no próprio braço, que se moveu como se puxado por uma força invisível.

— Eu acho que funcion-! — o jovem mago exclamou, animado, antes de se sacudir em espanto e um pouco de dor quando o boneco atingiu o chão e um impacto percorreu seu corpo. — Ai… não tem um modo de segurança.

— Claro que não, é magia negra, cacete! — Gavin gargalhou da cena; o mico o acompanhou, guinchando com os dentes à mostra — Não vai se matar deitando em cima disso, Van… seus óculos bem sabem que há precedente.

Vance levou as mãos aos óculos por reflexo, conferindo se estavam inteiros. Tinha quebrado e consertado com transmutações tantas vezes que a armação tinha a resistência de um galho seco. Talvez fosse um pouco distraído, sim- mas era porque sempre dedicava toda a sua atenção ao que quer que estivesse fazendo; as lições, por exemplo. Gavin só tinha inveja por ele ser melhor com magia ritual. 

— Eu não vou deixar esse troço solto por aí, duh. Pantagruel eventualmente ia esquecer do que se trata e me estripar arranhando o pano… — Vance catou a efígie do chão com gentileza, aninhando-a nas mãos. Uma leve pressão envolveu seu corpo, como se estivesse enrolado em um lençol. Ele pressionou a barriga de pano com a unha, então, e arquejou com a sensação de algo afiado contra sua pele. — Céus, isso é perigoso mesmo…

—  _ Magia negra,  _ Van… algum motivo os arquimagos tiveram pra proibir, né? Mas você soa mais cheio de si do que assustado… o que o professor Sorniv acharia disso, hein? — Gavin riu de novo, com um certo deboche, que fez as bochechas de Vance esquentarem enquanto desviava o olhar. Talvez estivesse um pouco orgulhoso sim, e daí? Tinha conseguido executar um ritual que, além de proibido, supostamente estaria acima da sua capacidade atual como aprendiz — Ah, não precisa se sentir culpado, também, né. A culpa é do pessoal da biblioteca, que não se dá o trabalho de conferir todas as páginas de todos os livros toda semana pra conferir se não apareceram anotações de magia proibida.

— Os diagramas explicam como desmontar a efígie sem danificar o amaldiçoado, eu vou desfazer logo — Vance virou as páginas do livro em questão, um tratado banal sobre magia simpática, onde Gavin tinha encontrado aquelas anotações por acaso alguns dias atrás. Ele as trouxe a Vance num claro desafio. Vance estava se arrependendo de ter mordido a isca com tanta facilidade, agora que sentia em primeira mão a dimensão do que tinha feito — Porra, Gavin, eu nunca vou desaprender isso… dá pra matar gente com essa merda. Porra.

— Sim, amor, não tem volta, você agora é um  _ mago neeegro  _ — Gavin decretou, dando um tom fantasmagórico a voz com uma rápida ilusão. Cavendish balançou os braços, por efeito dramático. — Amanhã vamos procurar algo sobre diabolismo pra você aprender, quero um menáge com um íncubo.

— Não tem graça, babaca — retrucou, apesar do sorrisinho que despontava em meio ao nervosismo. Gavin achar que ele tinha capacidade pra invocar algo daquele calibre se encontrassem material a respeito o deixava alegrinho, ainda que fosse piada — Anda, vai buscar sílica no seu quarto, preciso isolar o círculo de agregação pra poder desmontar a efígie sem me destrinchar- não esquece as máscaras…

— O que, como assim? Já acabou? Você faz um ritual desses só pra saber que pode, Van? Tsc, tsc. É pra pesar menos na consciência? — Gavin riu, se espreguiçando na cama, e Vance franziu o cenho pra ele. O que ele esperava, que fosse tentar voar pendurando o boneco no teto? — Agora já foi, vamos pelo menos brincar um pouco.

— Eu não vou  _ brincar  _ com magia negra, Gavin! Sim, foi só curiosidade- eu não devia ter ido na sua mesmo! 

Gavin riu, como sempre ria quando via o namorado afobado com alguma coisa, especialmente consigo. O riso fazia aparecerem as covinhas nas bochechas, e os cílios compridos tremelicarem com as pálpebras apertando… Vance nunca conseguia fazer sua raiva durar.

— Curiosidade, é? Típica desculpa de mago negro… e ainda joga a culpa em mim! Que ultraje! Você fez porque quis. Mas se quer se redimir… — Os dedos de Gavin dançaram enquanto ele se sentava na cama, tecendo em gestos um feitiço simples, uma variação do que ele tinha feito antes para o truque com a voz. Ele tocou a garganta e pigarreou antes de continuar a falar, dessa vez com uma voz completamente diferente, que seu rosto acompanhou, descartando o sorriso em favor de lábios franzidos e um sobrolho carregado — Não esperava tamanha irresponsabilidade de ti, mocinho. Cuspistes na face de Hécate, que tão benevoltente agraciou-te com talento! Creio que precisas de um lembrete sobre os Interditos Arcanos…

O rosto de Vance se incendiou. Era a voz de seu tutor, Sorniv, sobre quem Gavin sabia que o namorado nutria pensamentos nada apropriados à esfera acadêmica. Gavin não podia culpá-lo, o homem era bem conservado pra um arquimago, mas não perdia nenhuma oportunidade pra usar aquela informação para o mal.

— Ha, ha, ok, mas sério, vai buscar a- — Vance conseguiu gaguejar, se recuperando do choque do embaraço, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse formar uma frase. Como um raio peludo, Cavendish pulou da cabeça de Gavin, saltando sobre Vance de supetão. O aprendiz sentiu-se sacudir em um solavanco nauseante quando o mico roubou a efígie de suas mãos com facilidade —  _...Nossa Senhora dos Feitiços! Cuidado-! _

Veloz, Cavendish saltou de volta sobre a cama, pulando e guinchando enquanto abraçava seu prêmio. Vance sentiu um frio na barriga durante o salto, seguido logo por outro solavanco e a pressão de um abraço símio o envolvendo. Ele tentou pegar o boneco de volta, mas não conseguiu estender os braços — mais do que uma mera sensação, o fato de que o mico estava abraçando a efígie restringia seus movimentos, como se Vance estivesse de fato envolto por braços invisíveis. 

— Isso é perigoso, Gavin, o selamento pode falhar, eu posso ser desmembrado! — grunhiu, indignado e exagerando, enquanto Cavendish entregava a efígie a seu mestre. Antes que Vance pudesse usar a oportunidade pra reagir, seus braços voaram para trás das costas, pressionados à base da coluna, porque o mesmo era feito ao boneco — Gavin!

— É perigoso de fato, jovem. Lembra-te desta lição, em caso de pensares em meter-te o nariz em magia negra novamente! — Gavin ralhou, a ilusão ainda fazendo sua voz soar como a de Sorniv, para o total embaraço de Vance. Gavin levantou e, erguendo a efígie acima da cabeça, fez com que Vance se erguesse também, meio de pé, meio suspenso por magia, arfante. — Sei que aprendes assim. Nunca mais cofundiste os componentes do disco de levitação, ou não...? 

Vance corou furiosamente. Por Hécate, maldito momento em que tinha contado a Gavin da ocasião em que o tutor lhe dera uma tabefe na mão, em um acesso de irritação… 

Gavin segurou o boneco na frente do peito e o empurrou pra frente, antes de virá-lo na horizontal — imediatamente, um impulso invisível empurrou Vance à frente, pra cama, e o jogou de bruços sobre o colchão, ainda com as mãos firmemente presas às costas. O desconforto físico não era nada comparado ao embaraço. 

— Pantagruel! Ajuda! — rogou entredentes, mesmo tendo certeza de que não haveria resposta- houve, até. Um miado preguiçoso, que soava como “se vira”. Gavin riu, um som estranho naquela voz alterada, quebrando o personagem. — Eu me arrependo do incenso que gastei pra te invocar, gato inútil!

— Apenas aceite a lição, mocinho — Gavin ralhou, ainda com um pouco de riso na voz. — Não tenho uma agulha para respeitar a tradição, mas há que se improvisar…

Vance conseguiu olhar por cima do ombro a tempo de ver um Gavin sorridente engatilhar um peteleco na mão esquerda e aproximá-la por trás da efígie. Seus olhos se encontraram, os de Vance arregalando, os de Gavin apertando na medida em que ele ria mais largo.

— Gavin Greenwright, não ouse-

Seu brado virou um ganido sufocado de espanto e dor quando o peteleco atingiu o boneco de pano e seu traseiro ardeu intensamente, como se algo tivesse sido arrastado contra a pele em grande velocidade. Vance se contorceu o quanto podia sobre a cama, xingando a magia que o impedia de mover as mãos pra aliviar a dor — xingando Gavin, também. Os xingamentos se transmutaram em choramingos por alguns segundos quando mais dois petelecos se sucederam. 

— Eu vou montar pra você também, maldito! Você vai ver... — Vance grunhiu, esperando soar enraivecido. Ao esfregar a cara no colchão pra enxugar uma umidade embaraçosa dos olhos, quebrou os óculos frágeis pela enésima vez.

— Mentiste ao dizer que jamais faria isto de novo, então? Vergonhoso! — A voz do tutor ralhou com ele ao mesmo tempo em que um beliscão cruel no pano da efígie faz Vance se revirar na cama, tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar dos dedos invisíveis que lhe apertavam uma nádega. — Não imaginava que fosses demorar este tanto a aprender, mocinho… mas pois bem.

Vance sentiu calafrios e pressões lhe percorrerem o corpo quando a efígie trocou de mãos — quem o mantinha pressionado contra a cama e com os braços atrás das costas era o mico, agora. Uma nova humilhação a cada instante- e no instante seguinte, Gavin usou as mãos agora livres pra arriar seus calções, despindo-o dos resquícios de dignidade. 

— Eita, tá toda… não sabia que a magia deixava marca, que legal- tá até quente! — Gavin comentou, quebrando totalmente o personagem enquanto apalpava seu traseiro. Vance conseguiu impedir-se de suspirar com o toque- até um momento poucos segundos depois, quando a mão deslizou mais abaixo e segurou um achado entre suas pernas — Ficou duro já? Arre, chega dessa voz, fiquei com ciúme agora-

— Não foi a voz, imbecil! — ralhou, tentando soar tão assertivo quanto era possível a alguém imobilizado, nu e com os genitais na mão de outra pessoa. Ou seja, muito pouco. Tão logo verbalizou “imbecil”, Gavin o lembrou da sua situação com uma sequência de tabefes, dessa vez à moda antiga, sem o auxílio da efígie. Vance chiou com a ardência, e não conseguiu evitar se revirar, o que fez sua ereção deslizar na mão de Gavin, e gemidos vergonhosos se afogarem na garganta em consequência. Aquilo pareceu só incentivar o outro a continuar por mais alguns longos segundos.

— Foi o que, então? Isso? — Gavin pontuou a pergunta com um tapinha mais leve, mas que àquela altura já ardia como um forte arderia minutos antes.

O que, de fato? Não a dor, com certeza… com relativa certeza. Talvez a sensação de impotência? Não sabia qual opção era menos confortável de admitir, ainda mais com a possibilidade real de serem ambas… ou talvez ele fosse simplesmente um total bocó mesmo, facilmente excitado pela simples ideia de que alguém como Gavin namorava com ele e queria fazer coisas do tipo….

— Sei lá, porra! — Foi o que respondeu, sintetizando os pensamentos. O outro riu, e Vance quase riu também.

— Ai, ai, os velhos de saia tão certos quando dizem que o poder corrompe… eu podia fazer isso a noite inteira! É viciante! — Vance não duvidava nada, sentindo a intensidade do tabefe que foi apresentado como evidência. Certificou-se de exagerar seu gemido de dor, numa tentativa de incentivar um “mas” — Mas você tem que ficar sentado três horas na orientação amanhã, e eu não sou tão mau…

Ainda assim, Vance tremeu com um último par de tapas, um de cada lado. 

— Vai se meter com magia negra de novo? — Gavin perguntou, debochado, antes de pôr-se a alisar a quentura que criara, gerando um pequeno alívio em sua vítima. No processo, o dedo médio foi um pouco além, fazendo Vance arquear as costas e empinar o traseiro em resposta. Engoliu um muxoxo quando o dedo recuou — Infelizmente, essas horas também comprometem nisso…

Vance queria dizer que não tinha problema, mas seria uma confissão de carência um pouquinho maior do que ele estava disposto a fazer no momento, e algo de que provavelmente se arrependeria mesmo no dia seguinte.

Gavin passou alguns segundos em silêncio, talvez aguardando algum pedido do gênero. Se se desapontou, não deixou transparecer.

— Vira ele, Cavendish — pediu, e no segundo seguinte Vance tinha rolado de costas, manipulado pela magia. Praguejou baixinho com a sensação da bunda maltratada em contato com os lençóis. Vendo aquilo, Gavin sugeriu que o mico pressionasse mais forte a efígie contra o colchão, e o praguejar se elevou a um gemido de dor, acompanhado de um olhar de ranço — Você devia ter posto um pau dessa coisa, queria te fazer gozar sem ter nem um dedo encostado… mas a magia não pode fazer tudo, né. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Ia acabar caindo, deusa me livre — Vance fechou os olhos, tremendo com um calafrio proporcionado por aquela possibilidade, e quando os abriu Gavin já estava mais perto, se debruçando sobre ele e sorrindo. Os lábios se aproximaram, e Vance fechou os olhos de novo pro beijo-

Arregalou-os quando sentiu a boca pousar bem mais abaixo, chupando. Até quando cairia naquele truque? Já era a décima vez no mínimo… talvez porque a sensação imediata sempre o fizesse esquecer. Foi ainda mais intenso naquele momento, sentir a língua de Gavin ali e sua boca o envolvendo sem que pudesse fazer nada além gemer e remexer os quadris. 

— Deixa eu te tocar — implorou, fazendo força em vão para mover os braços que agora estavam estirados a seu lado na cama. 

— Não, — foi a resposta, dada em tom zombeteiro depois de Gavin tirar da boca e passar a masturbar devagar — só fica aí e presta atenção. É nisso que você é bom, né? Vê se aprende alguma coisa.

Vance tinha algumas respostas malcriadas em mente, mas não queria que Gavin mudasse de ideia sobre ter piedade da sua bunda. Limitou-se a bufar irritado, e foi recompensado por isso:

— Bem,  _ eu  _ vou matar aula amanhã… então não tem problema — Gavin disse enquanto se ajeitava sobre Vance, um joelho de cada lado da sua cintura, uma mão segurando seu pau enquanto ele montava devagar. — Só não acostuma.

Vance costumava fechar os olhos quando eles transavam, mas naquele momento nem magia negra poderia impedi-lo de olhar transfixado enquanto Gavin se encaixava e começava a se mover. Mas, apesar do do prazer intenso que logo tomou seus sentidos, concluiu que aquilo era uma forma peculiar de tortura. Ver Gavin quicando em cima dele sem poder segurá-lo pela cintura, ou agarrar a bunda dele; ter o pau dele tão próximo e evidente enquanto se movia, mas não poder tocar uma pra ele e senti-lo reagir ao prazer… não podia sequer mover os próprios quadris pra meter, a pressão que a efígie sofria contra a cama o impedia. Gavin fazia todo o trabalho; tudo que restava a Vance era ficar parado, gemer e sentir a bunda ardida contra os lençóis. 

A pior parte era que que estava gostando, e que Gavin claramente percebia, a julgar pelo sorrisinho presunçoso que tinha no rosto enquanto o encarava. Em meio a todas aquelas novas sensações, Vance gozou vergonhosamente rápido. Em vez de debochar, Gavin caiu por cima dele, finalmente puxando-o pra um beijo de verdade — e Vance o envolveu com os braços por reflexo, só então percebendo que Cavendish tinha largado a efígie ao se esconder embaixo da cama para dar alguma privacidade ao casal, e portanto estava livre.

Do beijo, Gavin partiu para uma sequência de melosidades desconexas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido — sua maior fraqueza. A exaustão trazida pelas horas de esforço mental dedicadas àquele ritual se fez valer, e Vance logo adormeceu, mais rápido do que um encantamento de sono poderia ter funcionado. Naquele momento, não foi capaz de captar as segundas intenções de Gavin:

A efígie não fora desmontada.

*

Vance percebeu que fora ludibriado no dia seguinte, quando a aula agradável após uma noite bem dormida foi interrompida por sensações peculiares. Beliscões. Mordidas. Beijos. Calor. Frio. Cócegas. Mais de uma vez, seu tutor perguntou se estava passando bem, devido ao tom de vermelho que sua cara alcançou, como se remexia na cadeira e a frequência com que ia ao banheiro.

Ele jurou vingança a princípio, mas as horas erodiram sua determinação como uma poção evaporando ao ar livre. Quando voltou ao quarto, só conseguia implorar por clemência, para o deleite de Gavin. 

Sempre soube que mexer com magia proibida tinha consequências. Só nunca poderia imaginar que essas consequências seriam ter seu relacionamento transformado em algo como o que podia ser lido no  _ outro  _ tipo de livro proibido.

E, que a Mãe da Magia o perdoasse, aquilo não o estava incentivando a obedecer os Interditos...

**Author's Note:**

> se você seu minha fic do delipa 24, desculpa ter repetido kink sadhsdv  
> não vou jurar não repetir no 26 porque a essa altura já me conheço bem demais
> 
> Acho que eu falaria um pouco sobre a fic e o universo dela etc aqui mas são 4 da manhã (e to postando essa fic no começo da Semana Foda do fim do semestre) então se quiser me ouvir tagarelar a respeito é só perguntar em review~~~
> 
> se nao quiser morre entao porra
> 
> midira, obrigado por ler
> 
> mas agora tchau


End file.
